The present invention concerns generally a push button switch.
German patent specification No. 2 413 002 discloses a push button switch which comprises a push button supported on a housing. Mounted pivotally in the housing is a contact rocker member which is connected to one end of a tension spring. The rocker member is pivotal between first and second switching positions by a force which is applied to the tension spring by the push button upon actuation thereof, the force engaging the spring transversely with respect to the axial direction of the spring, and the tension spring exerts a return force which causes the contact rocker member to pivot back into its first position from the second or actuated position, when the push button is released. In other words, the contact rocker member is held in the down or second switching position, only for as long as an actuating force is applied to the push button.